Enchanted
by SophieBagel
Summary: Sebastian sets out to serenade Blaine.


**CHAPTER ONE: ENCHANTED**

The sun was high in the cloudless blue sky. It was a beautiful day and Kurt sat at a table in the courtyard, lunch tray in front of him, surrounded by his friends in the Glee Club. Next to him, wearing the most adorable plaid t-shirt and bow tie, sat Blaine. Kurt watched him with adoration as he laughed, his face glowing. Kurt was glad his boyfriend had found his spot at this school, especially after what had happened at his old school. Kurt smiled and Blaine looked across. Smiling back, they continued to listen to one of Puck's ridiculous stories.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them. Frowning slightly, Kurt turned to see a boy with brown hair and smooth skin. It took him a second before he realised that the boy standing in front of him was, in fact, wearing a Dalton Academy blazer. He glanced across the Blaine who looked at the boy with a puzzled expression.

"Sebastian. What are you doing here?"

Sebastian smiled sweetly and laughed quietly.

"I've come here," he announced, his voice shaking slightly from what Kurt assumed was nervousness, "to… give you something."

Sebastian waved a hand and a group of familiar faces came from behind a building. Kurt pursed his lips and frowned. He had a bad feeling about this and from the look on the Warblers' faces, they, too, weren't all that happy to be there. A few nodded acknowledgement at Kurt and Blaine. The others stood there, avoiding their eyes.

Sebastian smiled another pearly white grin before turning around and nodding at the Warblers. They started to harmonise, the tune unfamiliar to Kurt at first. Sebastian took a breath and started to sing, turning to face Blaine.

"_There I was again tonight,  
>Forcing laughter, faking smiles,<br>Same old tired, lonely place.  
>Walls of insincerity,<br>Shifting eyes and vacancy,  
>Vanished when I saw your face."<em>

This scene looked all too familiar to Kurt. His heart lurched as he realised what it reminded him of. It reminded him of Valentine's day the year before when Blaine had serenading the Junior Manager at the Gap. Realisation sunk in at what was happening and Kurt reached for Blaine's hand. To his relief, Blaine gripped Kurt's hand and intertwined their fingers, whilst still watching Sebastian as he slowly moved around the Warblers and the McKinley courtyard. Several times Kurt had seen him wink at Blaine and smile flirtatiously.

"_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you.  
>This night is sparkling, don't you let it go,<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew,  
>I was enchanted to meet you."<em>

Sebastian had made his way around the table where the New Directions sat with horrified and confused expressions. He now stood in front of Blaine, bobbing up and down on the balls of his feet as he sang.

"_This is me praying that,  
>This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends,<br>My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again,  
>These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon,<br>I was enchanted to meet you."_

Kurt looked past Sebastian and found the familiar faces of Nick and Jeff. As they reached a gap in their part of the song they mouthed a quick 'Sorry' and continued on.

The Warblers continued to chorus the lines  
><em>"Please don't be in love with someone else,<br>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

Sebastian had now reached halfway up the stairs where students of McKinley High looked on, laughing. These taunts, however, didn't seem to discourage Sebastian. He continued to sing, his arms flying everywhere as he reached each note. Kurt had to admit that, although this boy was serenading his boyfriend, that his voice was pretty good.

"_This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
>I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone<br>I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
>I was enchanted to meet you."<em>

Again, Sebastian stood in front of Blaine, his hands on his heart. He was short of breath as he sang the last lines to the song.

"_Please don't be in love with someone else,  
>Please don't have somebody waiting on you."<em>

The song ended and Sebastian looked at Blaine hopefully, oblivious to Kurt who sat so close to Blaine that their sides were touching and their hands which were clutched together.

"So, what did you think?" Sebastian asked breathlessly. Blaine didn't answer and only looked across to Kurt. Sebastian averted his gaze to Kurt and only then realised their interlocked hands.

"Oh… you're still dating," he said, trying to sound surprised. Kurt laughed sourly.

"I know you're not surprised," Kurt stated, smirking at Sebastian. "Now if you'd like to stop flirting with my boyfriend and leave that would be appreciated."

Sebastian looked shot down as he turned wordlessly and left. As they left, Kurt heard the remarks from the other Warblers.

"You should've listened to us," said Wes.

"They're inseparable."

Blaine gave a small laugh from beside Kurt and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **This was written before Sebastian's character appeared on the show and I know that he's not very similar to the show's Sebastian but it works for this fic. I also own none of these characters or songs. Song included as well as the title of the fic and chapter is _Enchanted_ by Taylor Swift. Characters belong to Glee.


End file.
